lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheStudyOfTheUnknown/The Battle Where Everyone Died
The Battle Where Everyone Died Since the siege of helms deep thing I did ages back was so fun because all of the different characters from different franchises murdering each over; I am doing another one of these battles. Here are the basic things you need to take note of: · I have created rules for everything so this is not just a story I made up. They all have HP, attack damage, ETC and the two fortresses and the boats have rules as well.) · The river is imaginary. You won’t see it in photos · Some people may die more then once because they either have multiple figures or are time lords. (the last one was a jk) · If a figure is not a character consider it to be 50 of that figure. (E.G. clone=50 disposable soldiers) · Some of the figures in the battle might represent something else. (E.G. The go go’s are just going to be some swarming creature because I have so bludy many of them from when I was 6.) · Turns will be measured in (time units), as since this is a mix and mash of tons of franchises the battle is taking place somewhere on some other planet. Scenario: Due to the recent loss of the siege of helms deep the enemy has decided to step things up a bit so they can finally claim it. They have built the massive tower of Isenguard as not having a fortress was their fatal mistake last time. Now they have something far stronger then Helms deep. They have also boosted the size of their army by introducing a massive swarm of swarmish evil creatures. (Because that’s what evil people do.) The good side has taken precautions too. They have gotten 50 Ents to deal with this swarm of many 1000’s. Otherwise they’re kinda screwed because last time only a tenth of them survived. The two fortresses now face each over over a massive lake. The two fortresses also have wizards in them who are crucial. They are both powerful in battle but cannon die. (don’t ask me how it got there) And the only way across without fear of drowning is by boat of which each side has 1. All the civilians cower inside a larger boat right in the middle of the river. The good side loses if: · More then half the civilians die · They all die · Gandalf or Théoden die · Saruman gets to the throne room of Helms deep. The good side wins if: · All of the enemy die · Saruman dies · If Gandalf get to the top of Isenguard (very hard) Objective 1: Both sides have been growing suspicious of each over. And they have both been planning attacks to deal with this suspicion. Now all they have to do is see if they can find any plans from the opposing side to confirm their suspicion. I like using the word suspicion. The good side have spies find the plans of the Enemy whilst the enemy tries to find the plans of the good side. Try not to drown whilst doing so as a boat is going to be noticed. The plans from the enemy are found on the 3rd level whilst for the good sides plans are in the throne room. Frodo and 50 clone scouts have been chosen as spies whilst the enemy has chosen two ring wraiths and worm tongue. Time Unit 1: The enemy spies start moving first but the good sides spies start moving soon afterwards. Both Sides choose to swim the entire way and risk drowning to get the plans quicker and getting a breather on the boat will likely get them caught. Frodo almost drowns but reaches the boat and clings onto the side. The clones trail behind. One of the ring wraiths drowns. The other one sees the clone scouts and heads towards him. A fight brakes out in the water and ring wraith kills a third of the scouts but drowns in the process from exhaustion. The ring wraiths don’t appear to be very good at swimming. Time Unit 2: Frodo gets passed the borders of Isenguard and reaches the top of the stairs. The scouts decide to reach and cling onto the side of the boat from high chance of drowning after the fight. They only just make it. Worm Tongue gets caught by a clone guarding the border but dives under the water. The good side is alarmed. Time Unit 3: Worm Tongue climbs the outer wall of helms deep but gets caught by some Spartans (halo) and from Legolas. Under heavy fire he runs pass all of them and gets shot in the leg once and again in the chest where his armour deflects it. But by the time he gets passed them half of Helms Deep is alerted and he gets shot at by 100’s of clones and dies. The good side now knows there will be an attack but not when. So they wait for Frodo to get back. The scouts lug themselves onwards but nearly drown again. Frodo find the plans but needs to get back. Time Unit 4: The scouts get inside Isenguard but Frodo is still getting out. Time Unit 5: Frodo passes the border of Isenguard but the scouts get caught by 100 droids. Half of the scouts die but they do not attack otherwise the rest of the droids will be alarmed. Time Unit 6: The scouts try to escape but get caught and the rest of the enemy is alarmed. They didn’t have much chance of surviving. Frodo reaches the boat. Yet again he is the only surviving spy. This time out of 54 people from both sides. Time Unit 7: Frodo swims across to Helms deep. Both sides have been alarmed so neither side gets the initiative. The battle begins… Objective: Save the civilians Time Unit 8: The good side sails over to the civilian boat and starts evacuating them. The enemy sail in as well to kill all of them. Frodo joins in for the ride after feeling like a war hero. The ents run into the lake so they don’t get pinpointed. They are needed alive. A ranged battle starts between the two fortresses with many explosives included. Haldir and all his archers die in an explosion as well as 100 Spartans. Chewbacca dies in another explosion. 250 clones die from Shu.(Egyptian god) 166 clones die from bullets. 434 remain. Shu gets blown up. 50 droids get shot down as well as 50 bounty hunters and 200 soldiers. A bunch of other people die too. 9/20 of the civilians get onto the boat and a further 7/20 try to swim to helms deep. Leaving 1/5 in the midst of battle. Tons of soldiers pile onto the boat as another battle begins. Sith kill ¾ of the remaining civilians. 50 Jedi get killed by the sith as well. Kit fisto gets speared. And thrown off the side of the boat. Darth Vader kills Mace Windu. Ahsoka gets surrounded by 100’s but escapes without a scratch. But she gets stabbed by a hidden ninja and dies. All the Jedi in the fight have been pinpointed and killed. Aragorn takes on 50 strong sith using nothing but a torch and kills 45 of them. He then kills the remaining 5 with Anduril. #badass. (extremely lucky as well) Objective 2: Don’t lose Time Unit 9: All but one of the remaining civilians gets inside helms deep. Only 3/20 of them have died. All the melee soldiers run inside but Thorin and Steve (minecraft) don’t make it inside. None of the enemy pursue. They have learnt from the loss of the previous war. They run into their own fortress. The ranged combat still goes on. 300 enemy soldiers get blown up in an explosion. A further 175 of them get shot down by bullets. 50 orcs gets shot down by space marines. (WarHammer) 84 clones, Chewbacca and 25 Spartans get shot down. Time Unit 10: All the space marines die in an explosion. The boat gets severely damaged and will now move at half the speed. All but 50 clones get shot down including Rex. The daleks die from an explosion. The good side completely hides. They will not lose any more soldiers in a battle, which they are severely outnumbered in. Its time for a new strategy… Objective 3: Do something really stupid Time Unit 11: Aragorn sails the ship by himself and beaches right on top of the enemy’s soldiers. The boat won’t be much use now but it kills 150 soldiers and 250 droids. He jumps out and kills another 125 soldiers. #Badasslevelup. The rest of the good side runs out of the fortress and dives under the water. What are they doing? None of them drown. Aragorn gets attacked by everything outside of Isenguard. He is attacked by 100 melee droids and kills 50 of them still without a scratch then 50 cave trolls come along and bash him to death. #Sad. Gimli mounts the Helms Deep cannon and gets shot down, then 50 melee soldiers, but finally Jar Jar out of all people doesn’t get shot down and kills all the cave trolls and 200 droids. Steve gets hit by an explosion but he can get bashed a lot so he just continues on. Time Unit 12: The good side has reached the civilian boat (under the control of the enemy) and is jumping on. They start chopping up everyone on it. They fight for control over the cannon on it and the good side wins. They send an explosive at the swarm that has been dormant until now. It kills 100’s of them but they swim to the people on the side of the boat. Obi Wan and Yoda get seriously injured. They both drown from exhaustion afterwards. Legolas gets seriously injured but manages not to drown after being shot multiple times. (Extremely unlikely) Time Unit 13: The civilian ship gets driven over all the swarm creatures in the water. Those who fail to get on, on time are driven over as well. This kills Luke Skywalker and Thorin. The remaining clones jump onto a boat and ram it into the good sides beaches boat. Nudging into again and crushing 150 droids. Explosions kill 50 storm troopers and 50 bounty hunters. A Egyptian god kills the good sides 1 of their best Jedi. Enemy soldiers run from one boat and pick up the bomb that was originally going to be used on Helms Deep; they throw it onto the other ship after fusing it. Frodo dies in the explosion as well as the remaining clones from the other ship. The explosion was big. Everyone jumps onto the other boat as the civilian boat sinks. 50 dwarf soldiers get stuck inside the wreckage and are sinking with it. None of them drown. Both sides are having severe casualties. Objective 4: Siege Isenguard and kill Saruman. Don’t expect to escape after doing so. Time Unit 14: Legolas tries to outflank everyone but gets shot dead. The dwarves in the ship can’t escape and drown. The good sides best Jedi and Steve charge at the droids. All remaining 200 of them are killed. The remaining 50 swarm creatures drown. The best Jedi brakes the door to Isenguard, which has been barred but doesn’t open it because there are a few hundred people on the other side and they all want him dead. He pushes it closed as people on the other side try to now force it open. Time Unit 15: Only 5 people are sieging Isenguard so they are vastly outnumbered and this time there the ones attacking. The door swings open. Pippin, the Jedi and Steve all instantly run up the stairs trying to get to Saruman. Leaving Merry, Borimir and Aragorn (number 2) at the bottom. Jar Jar aims blindly into the door of Isenguard hoping to do more good then bad. He doesn’t miss the mark. Tons of people die including tragically Mary and then Aragorn and Borimir fight killing more. Once its over all the good side on the bottom floor are dead but Darth Vader, Darth Maul and many other powerful people die as well. People follow the others as they run up the stairs. All who do get killed but not before injuring the Jedi. Time Unit 16: The Jedi runs up, the others lag behind. They get caught up by 100 orcs, 50 Uruk hai and 50 soldiers. Steve kills the Uruk Hai and Pippin kills some orcs. Steve gets set on fire and stabbed and is almost dead but Pippin gets killed. Time Unit 17: The Jedi takes a breather and is caught up by the soldiers and orcs. Who then get caught up by Steve who kills all of them before burning to death. But before that happens the soldiers stab the Jedi twice. The Jedi is now dragging himself to the top of Isenguard to kill Saruman. He is the lone survivor. Jar Jar kills the remaining ranged soldiers including Boba Fett. Ain’t the best shooter in the galaxy now. Time Unit 18: The Jedi gets to Saruman who is defenceless in the small room he is in at the top of Isenguard. Saruman gets killed by the Jedi who only just survived getting smashed across the room by Saruman. The day is won by the tiniest of margins. #GG Jedi survivors: 2/59 Clone survivors 0/1501 Photo on 9-12-2015 at 3.27 pm.jpg|The 'tall' fortress of the enemy. Photo on 9-12-2015 at 3.29 pm.jpg|Just another view of Isenguard. Photo on 10-12-2015 at 10.19 am.jpg|The ship of the enemy filled with people. Photo on 10-12-2015 at 10.20 am #3.jpg|Frodo and the scouts preparing to spy on the enemy. Photo on 10-12-2015 at 10.21 am.jpg|The ring wraiths and Wormtongue preparing to spy on the good side. Photo on 10-12-2015 at 1.55 pm.jpg|The entire scenario. The good side ship on the left, civilian in the middle, and Isenguard on the right. Helms Deep is further left of the photo. Photo on 10-12-2015 at 3.13 pm.jpg|The aftermath of the first time unit of the ranged battle Photo on 10-12-2015 at 2.50 pm.jpg|The ships sailing in to either save or kill the civilians. Photo on 10-12-2015 at 5.59 pm #2.jpg|Aftermath of the battle on the ships Photo on 10-12-2015 at 6.09 pm.jpg|All the civilians safely inside. Photo on 11-12-2015 at 2.24 pm.jpg|All the swarm creatures (should really come up with a name) have been rammed over by the ship and will be sinking to the riverbed. Photo on 11-12-2015 at 2.25 pm.jpg|The boat is now beached right next to Isenguards door with tons of people crushed underneath it. Photo on 11-12-2015 at 2.43 pm.jpg|The boat sinks after the explosion. Photo on 11-12-2015 at 2.48 pm.jpg|The fighting goes on in Isenguard Photo on 11-12-2015 at 3.19 pm.jpg|Everyone after the battle has finished. Photo on 11-12-2015 at 3.19 pm #2.jpg|The Jedi on the ground with the dead Saruman next to him. Photo on 11-12-2015 at 3.jpg|Helms Deep after the battle. Everyone died everywhere else so not to many people here. Photo on 11-12-2015 at 3.20 pm.jpg|All the dead people on the ship. Yet again, not a single surviver in the vicinity. Photo on 11-12-2015 at 3.59 pm.jpg|Yay, Victory... Droid survivors: 0/1450 Soldier survivors: 0/a lot Swarm survivors: 0/a lot a lot Civilian survivors: 17/20 Total survivors including others: Can’t be bothered to count, At most 4%. Conclusion: No one important died! #Victory Category:Blog posts